Paradox/Skills and Abilities
Companions in Paradox unlock new skills and abilities as they level up Jobs and Races. Skills are used in combat but only if the character has that skill type enabled through means like Jobs, Races, Accessories, Unique Traits and Abilities. For example, If Lime learns White Magic as a Priest and then switches to a merchant, she keeps the skills she learned but can't use them again unless she switches to a job that can use White Magic like Priest or a race like Heal Slime or equips the Scroll of White Magic. Abilities are passive and once they've been learned, you can use them as any Job or Race. However, you can only equip a certain amount of abilities and that amount is determined by your Job. Abilities are categorized into Attack, Job, Magic, Defense, and Special so a combat-oriented job will let you equip more combat abilities and less magic abilities. They can be equipped from the menu and you'll have to reequip them every time you change a character's job or race. The same skill or ability may be learned from multiple jobs and races but you only get one copy. Additionally, you cannot equip abilities with the same effects but different values. Example, if you have Attack +10% and Attack +20% you can only equip one of them but if you have Attack +20% and Attack +50% at Critical Health, then they're different and you can equip both. Take special note of skills with "+" because they gain all the modifiers currently active on your normal attacks. If you're looking for skills and abilities relating to Basic Jobs, Intermediate Jobs, Advanced Jobs, Basic Races, Intermediate Races, or Advanced Races, check those pages in particular. Otherwise ... Special Skills and Abilities This section contains skills and abilities that are learned though other methods like Pocket Castle Side Quests or are innate to a certain character. Luka at Camp Alice will teach Luka * Demon Decapitation - Sword Skill (400% Att), Target: Foe, Effect: +15% Hit, + * Bloody Thunder Thrust - Sword Skill (Lightning 360% Att), Target: Foe, Effect: +1000 Speed, +15% Hit, + * Meditation - Holy Skill, Target: User, Effect: 50% HP Recovery * Heaven Skull Crusher - Spear Skill ( 250% Att+Agi), Target: Foe, Effect: * Death Sword Chaos Star - Sword Skill (180% Att), Target: 5 Random Foes, Effect: +15% Hit, + Ilias will teach Luka * Angel Dance - Sword Skill (160% Att), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +15% Hit, + * Holy Light - Holy Skill (Holy 300% Will), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Meditation - Holy Skill, Target: User, Effect: 50% HP Recovery * Blade of Healing - Sword Skill (150% Will), Target: Ally, Effect: HP Recovery * High Charge - Spear Skill, Target: User, Effect: 50% SP Recovery, +200 Speed Innate Sylph - Chi Pa Pa Song - Singing Skill, Target: All Allies & Foes, Effect: Confusion 75%, +800 Speed Eva - Dexterous Poor Succubus - Special Ability - Can use Thievery, Mercantile, Oracle, Dancing, Singing, Talk, Cooking, Medicine and Service Skills. May use certain Oracle skills instead of following orders. Saki - Weakening Dance - Dancing Skill, Target: All Foes, Effect: All Stats Down Pocket Castle Side-Quests Rami - 'Defense +10% and Defense +20% - Defense Ability 'Ratty - Skill Use: Breath - Special Ability Gigi * Squall - Nature Skill (Wind 500% ^ of Mag,Agi), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Icicle - Nature Skill (Ice 500% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Lightning - Nature Skill (Lightning 500% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Casta - Resist Fire 50% - Defense Ability Lily - Heavy Magic - Magic Ability - All skills have *2 MP Cost but user has +50% Magic. Lucia - Breath of the Earth - Special Skill, Target: User, Effect: Def/Crit Up (4 turns) Pochi and Lisa - Nullify Ascension - Defense Ability Labyrinth of Chaos NPC Teachers Chrome - I'll Give An Injection! - Medicine Skill, Target: Foe, Effect: Poison/Paralysis(75%) Reaper * Demon Flame Dance - Dark Skill (Fire/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Ice Burial - Dark Skill (Ice/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit * Demon Thunder Dust - Dark Skill (Lightning/Dark 760% ^ Att,Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Nanabi * Basic Ninjutsu course * Skill Use:Ninjutsu - Job Ability * Fire Veil - Ninjutsu Skill (Fire 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Water Veil - Ninjutsu Skill (Water 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Lightning Veil - Ninjutsu Skill (Lightning 290% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Inferno Dance - Ninjutsu Skill (Fire 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * Torrential Stream - Ninjutsu Skill (Water 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + * White Lightning - Ninjutsu Skill (Lightning 380% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: + High Slug Girl * Fue Trois - Rapier Skill (Fire 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Glace Trois - Rapier Skill (Ice 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + * Foudre Trois - Rapier Skill (Lightning 120% Att+Agi), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: +20% Hit, + Cactus Girl * Lightning Lash - Whip Skill (Lightning 220% Att+Dex), Target: Foe, Effect: Bind/Shock(50%), +15% Hit, + * Demon Waltz - Whip Skill (220% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis(25%), +15% Hit, + * Melting Whip - Whip Skill (100% Att+Dex), Target: 3 Random Foes, Effect: Digestion(75%), +15% Hit, + Mandragora - Mandragora Scream - Plant Skill, Target: All Foes, Effect: Paralysis(50%) Seaweed Girl - Seaweed Dance - Dancing Skill, Target: All Foes, Effect: Sleep(75%), +800 Speed Sparrow Girl - Sparrow Dance - Dancing Skill, Target: All Allies, Effect: Sleep/Confusion Cure/Immunity, +800 Speed Lily - Magic Science: Dark Matter - Magic Science Skill (Dark 380% Mag+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Ignore Def, Auto-Hit Page 65537 - Magic Book: Page 666 of The End - Grimoire Skill (Dark 840% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit Weapon Skills Falcon Sword - (340% Att), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Tempting Blade - Target: All Foes, Effect: Seduction (75%) Blood Sword - (Dark 480% Att), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit Lightning Blade - (Lightning 400% Att), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Excalibur - (Holy 840% Att), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Bloody Rose - (420% Att+Agi), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit, Death 50% Caladbolg - (420% Att+Mag), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit King of Hearts - (Fire 160% Att+Agi), Target: 4 Random Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Minotaur Axe - (580% Att), Target: Foe, Effect: Ignore Def, 33% Hit Wizard Staff - (Fire 320% Mag), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Judgement Staff - (Wind 320% Mag), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Lightning Staff - (Lightning 320% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Dark Staff - Target: All Foes, Effect: Blind (75%) Ripple Staff - (Water 320% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit, +800 Speed Sealing Staff - Target: All Foes, Effect: Silence (75%) Marvelous Staff - (150% Will), Target: Ally, Effect: HP Recovery Holy Rod - (Holy 500% Will), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit Gale Bow - (Wind 100% Att+Dex), Target: 4 Random Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Yoichi Bow - (150%*3 Att+Dex), Target: Foe, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Artemis Bow - (420% Att+Dex), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Jormugand - (360% Att), Target: 4 Random Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit, Ignore Def Silver Tarots - Effect: Random(Draw a Single Tarot Card) Akashic Record - (Dark 840% Mag), Target: All Foes, Effect: Auto-Hit, No Crit Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Skills